Of Flames and Fury
by nurseholliday
Summary: CH 1: Nesta and Cassian have been playing this game for a while now, and it won't stop until someone gives in. Nessian smutty oneshot. Post ACOMAF. CH 2: Always in front of me in line for the coffee shop with a ridiculous order that takes forever to make- Nessian AU CH 3: Mor handcuffs Nesian together and "loses" the key. CH 4 & 5: Coffee Shop Series continuation.
1. Late for Training

Of Flames and Fury - A Nessian Drabble.

 **A/N: hey yall I know this is out of the usual for me but klarolinestan and I were talking and she basically said one word and I lost all impulse control. Here is a Nessian drabble. Post ACOMAF. Please review.**

* * *

She had no idea why she agreed to this idiocy in the first place. All she wanted to do, all she had ever wanted to do was to keep elain as far away from this war, from the Fae as possible. Somehow they'd been thrown directly into it. Even more so after what had happened on Hybern.

She hadn't protected Elain. Just like she hadn't protected Freye. And now.. she caught her reflection in the mirror, took into account thepointed ears and the slightly sharper cheekbones of her face. Now she had failed not only both of her sisters but herself. With a small huff she reached up to pull a brush through her muted golden locks. It was no use, she'd never been as lovely as Elain, she'd never be as enticing as Feyre.

Any hopes she had once had for her future were completely dashed. The times when she would huddle around the dismal fireplace of their wrecked cottage hoping for only a little more warmth seemed like nothing but a distant memory now. She would dream of all sorts of things back then, of a time in her life where she could leave that wretched cabin and never return. To be free of her lazy neglectful father, of their circumstances. To never again know what it felt like to have the pangs of hunger clawing at her stomach. To feel the overwhelming anger as their father allowed his youngest daughter to destroy herself to save them.

Then Feyre had killed a Fae, and been taken from them. And Nesta, well, Nesta was foolish and hard headed enough not to forget like the others.

If she had forgotten the massive wolf shredding their door like it was matchsticks perhaps they wouldn't have landed themselves in this mess. Elain would still be engaged. They'd still be dressed in fine silks and be happily ensconced inside of their father's home where they would be safe. And Nesta, Nesta would still hate every moment of it. They wouldn't be newly turned Fae learning to adapt to their new bodies. They wouldn't be three sisters once again torn apart, or a woman having to deal with her own insignificance. She wouldn't have to deal with HIM day in and day out.

Their transition into the night court had not been a smooth one. Indeed even with Rhys's firm assurances that they would be safe within the walls of Velaris she could not be bothered to believe him. Didn't they understand, she didn't want this! She didn't want any of this. And Elain…. Her priority now was to protect Elain, poor grieving Elain who still even though it had been nearly two months could not understand. That intonation had been all well and good until she lit the damn house on fire.

"It was an accident." She had seethed at his terrible, beautiful, awful face. She hadn't meant to, light the house on fire that is, she'd more than happily sling insults at Cassian all day.

"An accident that nearly killed you and your sister." He continued causing her fingers to twitch against her crossed arms. She had slouched in the oversized arm chair that was currently surrounded by the members of the night court that Feyre liked enough to deem family.

"Don't you think I know that?" She did her best not to look at him. His voice was irritating enough without having to see the reminder of it being attached to that face. Rhys thankfully took the reigns.

"She had power intense power. Fire conjuring is rare, even in the Autumn court it's considered rare. I've only seen if myself a handful of time but that…" He was referring to the house, the roaring flames that had fed wildly, that had grown massive in milliseconds, which consumed everything and destroyed it in an instant. Not even the darkness that Rhys wielded could have stopped it. "…It was different than anything I've ever seen before." He trailed off again and Nesta couldn't help the scowl that settled itself on her face. Well, isn't that just perfect, She could cross worlds, barriers change species, grow pointy ears and be deemed a freak by everyone she'd ever known, and she still somehow managed to be different from every other person of her kind. "She needs training. Power like that could cause serious harm to others if left controlled."

From her side Casssian started to speak, and she forgot her earlier promis to ignore his existence. She turned to face him and pang of longing jolted through her as she looked at the handsome lines of his face. "Not to mention having that kind of power on our side couldn't hurt."

Fury rose within her. She felt every hair on her arm stand on end, vibrating with Electirity. As it had hundreds of times since she'd been changed the feeling of hot coals sparked underneath her skin. "You can find yourself a different girl. This is not my fight." She stood, ready to head back to her new quarters and far away from that bastard before she burned down an entire time rather than just a house.

His words followed her. "It's everyone's fight, you know that as well as we do."

She smiled as sweetly as she could while feeling firey ice pump through her veins. "That's funny, I wasn't aware you had the mental capacity to know anything."

"Coward." He countered moving a step closer to her, invading her space. Shoeving himself, his scent, the power rolling off ohis body into her senses where she didn't yet know and hadn't learned to keep him out.

"Enough." Rhys said clamly. So calmly that she doubted that a shout from him could have gotten the same effect. Everyone fell silent, Nesta and Cassian continued to battle with only the force of their glares. She could feel the blackness swelling around the High Lord of the Night court, restrained beautifully, with just enough pressure to remind everyone in attendance who was in charge. "Nesta I must insit that you train to control you powers. If you desire to join the fight to defeat the King that is your choice and your choice alone. We will not force you." He said we emptily, as if even know he was conscious of the absence of his other half from his side.

Cassian looked flushed from anger as he looked from both Rhys to where she stood. His words whispered through her mind, just as they had the first day they had met and he had confronted her about Freye. _Coward._

"I'll do it." Surprise rippled through the room. Cassian's eyes met hers in absolute shock. His lips parting in his confusions. A smirk tilted upon Nesta's lips at the obviously confused look settled upon the Illyrian's face. He looked good not knowing what in the world was going on, which was good for him because she was certain he had to look around stupidly often. "For Elain, I'll do it."

And that Ladies and Gentleman was how she had agreed to training. Now what she couldn't understand was why it had to be with the most ridiculous, infuriating, irritating, egomaniacal army commander she'd every had the displeasure of meeting.

No. That wasn't true.

She knew from the visits to her father's house, the constant sharp remarks when he'd stayed there that there was not a single thing in both the realms that Cassian enjoyed more than pestering her. So, knowing him and the two brain cells he had to rub together he had probably volunteered for the opportunity to get his ass kicked every day.

And did he ever.

The first day she'd nearly blown his arm off when he told her that she'd have better luck with men if she didn't act like such a bitch.

The second day she'd surrounded him with fire the moment he opened his mouth about her sisters. It went on like that. Every day they'd meet in the morning to spar, he'd lash out at her, with words, with his sword until he pushed her into reacting. Into wielding the flames that danced underneath the thin layer of her skin. She was a dragon, a warrior, she breathed fire, and she never gave him any quarter.

It was two weeks before Nesta came upon a startling realization. That though she had gotten a handle on her power they had begun to engage in sword play and as she made digging comments regarding his manhood she was enjoying herself. She liked fighting. She liked having power.

Sword play turned to hand to hand. The insults never ceased, the bickering an endless stream from punches to elbows to the other's stomach. And it was there that she became more accustomed to her real body that she learned that those insults, the barbed words, the heckling sneers were done with purpose. To keep her together, to tear her apart so that she could sew herself back up. It was done for her to learn, for him to teach her. If only he could wield his tongue with as much skill as she could.

Being Fae was nothing like she expected. It was better.

She liked being strong. She liked the heightened senses.

Well…

The brush in her hand stalled as she looked down at her bare breasts. The dusky pink of her nipples were puckered into taunt peeks. A light blush had stained the tops of her cheekbones as the muscles in her abdomen flexed.

She needed to get dressed, she was already later then she normally was to training. And she didn't want to consider the things Cassian would harp her for when she arrived…

A picture of him cropped up in her mind, of his long hair dancing along his broad shoulders, the thick muscle of his arms covered in swirling black ink. The heat of his skin underneath her hands. The strength of his hands as he grabbed her. Her inner muscles clenched around emptiness and she let out a quick breath as she moved to her feet.

It was no secret that they were attracted to each other. Morrigan liked to make a joke about the very thing every chance that she could. But attraction or no, Cassian was the most annoying person on the planet and she'd rather die than give him the satisfaction of knowing that in the deepest parts of the night, it was his hands she imagined between her thighs.

She moved to the edge of her four poster bed and shifted her hair to the side, sliding her fingers through the wavy locks to section it off for her braid. She was halfway through her plate when the door swung open, a cursing, armor clad Cassian emerging from whence he came. "Of all the irresponsible, lazy, stubborn…"

He caught sight of her, his words died.

She steeled the heat roiling under her skin, the blush that threatened to break out and turn every tip of her body into a vibrant red. Instead as his eyes roved from her face, her breasts, the thatch of curls between her legss, to her toes and back up again she lifted her chin in defiance. A man had never seen her naked before, but she wouldn't let him know that.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She spat.

"Ever heard of showing up on time?" He parried. She humphed before turning toward her vanity mirror, continuing the weave of her hands as her braid came into creation. She was showing him her backside now, and she found that easier then looking directly at him. She only needed a minute to compose herself. Nothing more, then she'd be ready for their verbal quarrel once again.

"Not bad, with a little more work you might even begin to look like a woman."

Anger, white hot arched through her.

"You're lucky you weren't here a few minutes ago. That other Illyrian really showed me what being a woman is all about."

If she wasn't mistake, he looked like he was about to fly into a murderous rage. Satisfaction welled up within her, from her ability to needle him as easily as he needled her and from the desire to continue to prod the green monster living within him. With an elaborate waves she tied off the end of her braid.

"Like I'd believe that. Illyrian's have taste."

Cassian swaggered forward, his boots clicking against the stones of her chamber.

She turned her body fully, so that she was perfectly in line with him as he moved closer to her. His muscles were tight, his movements feral as if he was slowly stalking his prey.

"Oh he certainly tasted." She preened with a naughty sway to her hips.

He was before her in a moment. Nearly eight inches away, her naked body hummed as his proximity, her thighs pressed together as discreetly as possible. She wouldn't let him win this match. She wouldn't. He swayed closer, his eyelids lowering a fraction as his gaze skimmed along her face and down to her hardened nipples straining between them. She felt it just as violently as a physical caress.

"What a shame for him. Mortals are notoriously terrible kissers."

"Like you'd know. Who'd come near you?" She crossed her arms under her breasts lifting them higher, watching with delight as his eyes flared at the newfound position. His pupils dilated, leaving only a ring of burning iris. Her quim fluttered as he drug the pink tip of his tongue across his upper teeth.

"You'd be surprised." He murmured. The air was becoming thick, hot.

"Hardly. I try not to remember anything about Illyrians if I can help it."

He seemed bigger like this, more massive, more viral. His wings twitched behind his back, the only indication that he was as unsettled as she.

"Sounds like he didn't do the job correctly. Perhaps you need to find someone who knows what they're doing?"

She scoffed at that, shifting her weight to her right foot so her hip jutted out. His gaze devoured every movement she made as if he was committing it to memory. "And I'm supposing that would be you?"

"If I was inside you Nesta. You'd never forget it."

She was an inferno, she could feel her power pressing against her skin for release. She scoffed. In earnest this time, because not only did he push her body to its breaking point he had almost succeeded. "Please." She trained her face into that teasing smile she had spent a lifetime perfecting. "You couldn't handle it." She leaned down, not breaking eye contact as she grabbed her throw from the edge of the bed and brought it up to cover her breasts.

Silent hung between them. For a moment, then two as he stared directly into her, fire dancing in his eyes, or perhaps reflected from hers.

He reached forward plucking the throw from her hands and letting it drop to the ground. "Perhaps you are the one who couldn't handle it."

"And how would I know you'd even be able to pleasure me? It's an awful risk for something that you probably can't do."

He grinned, that wicked grin that made her want to run for the hills.

She went nowhere. Instead looked him directly in the eye.

"Because you'd tell me how good it feels."

She almost moved away. It was the end of her control, in addition to the fact that they'd wasted enough time where they could be training her to… well do whatever it was they were training her for.

His hand touched her skin and she was aflame.

The calluses of his hand rasped against satin as he made a path from her abdomen around to her lower back. Her body was alight with sensation, with pleasure, she wanted to purr into his touch, to claw at him until she no longer felt the ache inside of her. His hand moved lower, traveling down to her backside and needing the sensitive flesh in his palm. Her eyelids lowered, her body swaying to mere inches away from his own.

"Does that feel good?"

She grasped at every ounce of control within her as she steeled herself for her answer. "No."

He smiled as his hand moved up, and slowly traveled the span of her back before moving around, brushing the underside of her breast.

She gasped, and moved even closer, her body coming flush against his own.

"Does that feel good?"

Her head was moving in a whirlwind of desire. She wanted to end the ache inside of her, an ache that she knew without a doubt only he could satisfy. His gaze was as heavy as her own as he waited for her answer. "No."

His head moved to her chin, his nose skimming the line of her jaw. A whimper escaped her but she was past the part of her control where she could attempt to be embarrassed. His lips skimmed along the column of her neck, she rubbed her thighs together in agony. Her hand moved up to the thick leather around his neck, scratching the collar of his armor as she adjusted her hips until the length of him pressed heavy against her stomach. His whispered words were hot in her ear. "Easy Kitten."

Irritation was quickly washed away by the proximity of his lips. He pulled away enough for his gaze to once again meet hers. Her body against him, his hands tracing lazily. She was desperate. Desperate for him to kiss her. No more teasing, no more insults.

"Does that feel good?"

She knew, she knew that whatever the answer was she had to end it.

Her lips closed the distance between them and clashed into his own. Fire fed her. Her hands were tangled into his hair, his were clutching her trying to get her as close to him as possible. They world seemed to fade away and it was only the two of them, surrounding by flame and sensation. Locked in a battle for dominance that controlled every aspect of their life. Even this. She pulled away gasping for breath and he wasted no time to press his lips against her throat, nipping, laving until she was a trembling mess against him. She pulled on his hair, his name leaving her lips like a prayer. "Cassian."

She was in his arms almost instantly, his mouth set upon hers and his tongue massaged her own. One moment he was lifting her to him, the next he was laying her down on her bed, crawling over her predatorily as they kissed.

His wings flared out behind him, shuddering as her hands reached around his back to lightly claw at his skin.

His hips settled within the V of her legs and the heavy heat of him settled against her, rocking deliciously against her liquid heat. She knew that he'd be able to feel the evidence of his arousal, even threw the fabric of his trousers but she couldn't find it in herself to care, not when he rolled his hips and bliss shot through her. "Gods Nesta." He murmured, as he continued rock against her.

Breathy desperate moans escaped her as with furious hands she ripped at the fabric of his tunic. When it finally gave way she reached down to rid him of the only barrier separating them. Anything, anything to feel him inside.

He caught her hands, his lips dancing along her own as he chuckled lightly. "Not yet Kitten. There's no rush, we have plenty of time."

But there wasn't. Not when the fire roaring inside of her was about to combust, not when she felt like if she didn't reach a release she was going to burn the city to ashes. They'd been stoking this flame, dancing around this fire for months and there wasn't time for sweet, not when she wanted him so desperately. She rolled her hips letting one hand move up and lightly caress the silk of one of his wings.

He let out the most deliciously tortured groan she'd ever heard. She did it again and his mouth met hers with renewed fervor. This time when her hands went to his waist he didn't fight her as she pulled them down. He shifted awkwardly as he shuffled his coverings off and to the floor. The heat of him settled against her and she almost cried out in anticipation. He was big, bigger than she expected, but not big enough to deter her from what she needed with every fiber of her being.

She reached down wrapping his thick girth within her hand. He pressed his forehead to hers, reveling in the sensation of her hands on him. Words spilled out of him like water. "I didn't… I meant to go slow… to taste every inch of you…to make you cry with pleasure first…. I I should …."

"Don't stop." She pressed the thick head of him against her sex.

He moaned as the wetness of her covered his straining tip.

"Next time." He uttered, his mouth brushing against hers as he pressed and the tip of him notched between her folds. "Next time I'll make you beg me to take you."

"Never." She whispered and he chuckled again as he pushed himself a fraction of an inch deeper. She could feel herself stretch, and her body ached for and against the intrusion of him. His eyes met hers, and suddenly she couldn't look away. Her taunts from earlier came to her mind as she realized he may think that she was no longer a virgin, "I've…. I've never…."

"I know. I won't hurt you." With measured rocking he continued to fuel her while he slowly worked his way within her. Her body was at a fever pitch, so intent on completion she barely noticed the loss of her innocence. Not with the feel of him seated inside of her felt so deliciously depraved. The noises she was making were no longer human, and Cassian's answering grunts as he set a steady pace for his thrusts where intoxicating. With a tug he adjusted the angle of one of her thigs and suddenly she was singing. Her body arched off the bed, her world fracturing as a climax unlike anything she had ever experienced tore through her. She saw stars, and galaxies as one wave of pleasure hit her then the next.

She clung to him like a lifeline, as the feel of his flesh dragging against her inner muscles drew out her pleasure. He followed her with a roar. His hips snapping into her so fiercely, his head buried into her neck as he rode out his release.

They lay that like that for a long time.

Nesta for the first time in her life completely without thought. Only a heavy sense of peace.

With a tremendous amount of effort he rolled to the side, bringing her to nestle against his side. After a long while they regained their normal breathing, and it wasn't until Cassian's questioning face looked down at her that she realized a satisfied smile glowed from her face. "What?"

"Who knew that the easiest way to shut your mouth was to put it to good use."


	2. Coffee Shop Series Part 1

Hello Everyone! I'm currently writing prompts in exchange for signal boosts and votes for a design contest I'm currently in! If you'd like to exchange send me a prompt for a mini-drabble and I'll send you the details for the vote! This is for klarolinestan who asked for Always in front of me in line for the coffee shop with a ridiculous order that takes forever to make au. Nessian. Hope you like it BB. Thanks again!

No. Not again.

Not today.

Honestly, if he was able to drag himself out of bed the first time his alarm went off in the morning, every single morning he wouldn't have this problem.

But Cassian, Head Securities Officer, had once again gone out with his boss and the CEO of Velaris (the most powerful consulting firm in New York) and once again drank a teensy bit more than he had intended too. So this morning, when his phone started screaming at an unearthly loud volume he had once again pushed snooze till the absolute last minute before he had to head out the door or risk being late.

Rhys never had this problem. If Cassian didn't know any better, he'd honestly think the asshole didn't get hangovers.

Cassian however did.

Hence why he was once again standing behind ridiculously picky latte order-er with the incredibly nice ass.

It was a chore to even stand at the moment.

Not to mention that it was cloudy with a chance of rain outside and the dark lensed glasses perched on his face were absolutely unnecessary. For anyone who didn't have a headache that could move the Richter scale.

The act of moving the step forward in line caused him to sigh loudly. It was out of agony.

Especially when Mrs. venti, half-whole milk, one quarter 1%, one quarter non-fat, extra hot, split quad shots, no foam latte, with whip, 2 packets of splenda, 1 sugar in the raw, a touch of vanilla syrup and 3 short sprinkles of cinnamon decided she needed to explain her order for the 17th fucking time.

"Hi there, I need a Venti, half-whole milk one quarter 1%, one quarter non-fat…"

See?!

FUCKING CALLED IT.

Another agonized moan escaped him as he fought the urge to lay down on the floor and curl into a ball. Didn't the universe realize that he needed Java? Immediately? Or he might actually die.

He was contemplating that very thing when his eyes met a pair of Blue-Grey ones that if they weren't currently glaring at him he might of gotten lost in.

Had he ever had a chance to look at anything other than picky latte order-er's ass?

Clearly not. Because he'd thought he'd remember that she was stunning, even when she looked like she was about to shiv him.

"Am I disturbing you?" She said looking at him as if she could disembowel him with the spike of her teetering heels. If Cassian were a lesser man, he might even believe she had a shot.

He chuckled lightly, before looking up at the terrified barista behind the counter looking at the exchange as if he feared for both his own, and Cassian's life.

"She'll take her usual, and mine for that matter." The man gave him a slightly relieved smile before launching into work behind the machine.

Picky Latte Order-er scoffed. "Excuse me."

He gave her a wicked grin, tamping down the wince the effort caused. "You're excused."

She balked, color staining the tops of her cheekbones and flushing down. Her golden brown hair was bound at the nape of her neck, her eyes roaring with flames as he saw the cobra twisting in her veins coil as if ready to strike.

 _Hmmmmm…._ He inwardly purred as he watched his words needle their way under her skin. _Kitten's got claws_. He had to admit, if the woman's latte order were any less ridiculous, she'd be a helluva partner to consider taking a tumble with. She definitely had fire. And he could imagine she'd be glorious once divested of the prim black pencil skirt and snow white button down.

"You might not know this, but you're behind me in line, which means that it isn't you turn. I wasn't finished." She turned as if to flag the barista who was currently pouring out types of milk for her order like a mad scientist.

"You order the same thing ever day princess. I figured I'd just streamline the whole process and save the poor guy the 15 minute lecture."

She swiveled back at him, hands set on her hips.

"I do not give him a 15 minute lecture."

The barista finally finished placing his black coffee with two sugars and a dash of creamer in it, and set it down quietly on the counter. Cassian took a minute to move the sunglasses from the bridge of his nose to rest on the top of his head. He moved reaching for for his cup. The action put him nearly directly against picky latte order-er and he was more than satisfied when she backed into the counter, her eyes widening as she stared up at him. When she wasn't scowling… well…when she wasn't scowling she was downright breathtaking. And right now, as she stared up at him, dusky pink lips parted, eyes fluttering in confusion, brow infinitesimally puckered picky latte order-er might even be incomparable.

His hand circled his cup and he lightly lifted it up, eyes devouring the planes of her face. Somehow he had managed to catch her off guard, and he doubted very much that the warrior of a woman was rarely at a loss for words. He quite fancied that. His head angled, and he analyzed the few inches between them. Those lips, they'd probably taste just as deliciously complicated as her coffee order.

"Could've fooled me." Then he was off, coffee in hand. Moving to flick his sunglasses back in place and listening to the outraged scoff from behind him.

It took her only a second to realize what he'd done.

He quite fancied that too.

"Aren't you going to pay for your coffee?!" She spat after him.

His face hurt from the sheer force of his grin as without hesitation he pushed open one of the doors to the bustling city street.

"Nope."

He checked his watch as he moved onto the sidewalk leaving the shop behind, just to be sure, 8:47. With the prospect of seeing picky latte order-er again, he'd have to make sure to hit the snooze button again tomorrow.


	3. Handcuffs are Forever

**Nessian prompt: "Nesta and Cassian hate each other, but after Mor handcuffs them together as a joke and loses the key, they have to spend a lot of time together. (Mor still has the key but lied) "**

 **A/N: Here you are love! Hope you like it!**

"This is your fault." Came the irritated voice directly next to him.

For what seemed like the thousandth time in the 3 hours 38 minutes and 17 seconds that Cassian had been handcuffed to one-Nesta Archeron, he sighed. Followed by his jaw setting into an annoyed clench as he tried not to reach out and strangle her with the hand that was manacled to her own. It was a struggle.

"How. On Earth. Is this my fault?" He ground out, chancing a glance over at the sulking figure next to him.

With her legs pulled up to her chest on the couch next to him, she almost looked tiny when compared to the man she was currently strapped too. But that was an illusion. Many people didn't know that beneath the beaufitul, tight, perfectly dressed skin was a shrewish dragon that literally devoured men for breakfast. Well not literally. This wasn't the twilight zone, but Cassian seriously doubted there was anyone in the world that would consider Nesta small. It was the looks that fooled you. The golden brown hair, the grey-blue eyes, the slight five seven frame…. That ass…..

Her words dragged him from his rather dangerous train of thought. "You're….. You."

"Eloquent." Her eyes lowered into murderous slits.

"Shut up." She spat at him.

"I will if you do." Silence fell between them and for the one thousandth and one-th time he sighed. He was going to kill Morrigan when he saw her. Literally break her goddamn neck. He didn't care if they'd been friends for 10 years, he didn't care that he was his Boss's and best friends cousin, he didn't care that she was a female and he would most definitely get life in prison. She was the one who had laughingly handcuffed two people who had hated each other to each other before laughingly remembering she'd "lost the key".

The woman deserved a thrashing.

Where the hell was Azriel when he needed him?

So three hours and over 100 attempts to free themselves had turned up fruitless they were sitting on the couch, resigned to their fate. They were stuck together, at least until the locksmith got there in the morning to free them.

And freedom it would certainly be.

Anything was preferable to being chained to this woman for any length of time. It was no wonder she didn't have a boyfriend.

Wait…

Did she?

He wanted to ask, but well… he knew better than to broach that sort of subject. Nesta could grow fangs simply by asking her about the weather incorrectly, and with Cassian in particular, if you were simply standing in the same room.

Sure she was gorgeous, and smarter than hell, and successful as fuck, and goddamn terrifyingly protective of her sisters, and steadfastly loyal, and had an incredible smile that could literally light up a New York City block, and had a backside that could make lesser men fall to their knees weep at the sight of it, but did that make up the fact that she was an irritating bint 99.99999999999999999% of the time?

Cassian wasn't going to answer that.

Because yes, she annoyed him, and irritated him, and frustrated him beyond any measure of sanity he still managed to have after meeting her, he also couldn't help but respect the hell out of her for it.

She was a warrior, after all.

Just like him.

And he liked that about her.

Even though he hated her.

Not that he'd admit it.

To anyone. Ever.

"So we're going to be spending the night together?" He said as casually as possible. He could see the flush stain her cheeks as he sprawled back against the arm of the couch, purposefully yanking her attached hand and jarring her out of the ball she'd made of herself as physically far away from him as possible.

She gave him that look. The saucy one that made him burn from both fury and desire. The one that spoke of promises and taunts. The one that he'd only ever seen her give to him. The one he, if he was being honest and never had to admit it to anyone ever, craved. "Not even if you were the last man on Earth." Her gaze flicked down to their hands, hanging between them, bound together only inches apart but not quite touching before moving back to the television.

"We'll see about that."


	4. Coffee Shop Series Part 2

**"well this is really awkward considering the last time we saw each other,i was screaming at u to never talk to me again, but like, my dog recognized u all the way across the park & literally dragged me over here because she misses u so hi" Nessian AU**

 **Hey there klarolinestan I wrote your other drabble, and I just so happened to tie it together with the coffee shop drabble. SO hopefully you like it.**

This was not what she bargained for when she agreed to watch her sister's dog.

Feyre just has to start dating some uppity CEO trillionaire who basically owned his own island, who just decided that he was going to whisk her away, out of the blue, with zero notice. So while Feyre was off on some beach somewhere, drowning in mai tai's and her boyfriend's abs, Nesta was here in the freezing cold walking behind a mangy dog with a bag to pick up dogshit.

Yeah. Today was a gem.

Honestly, it wasn't the dog's or Feyre's fault. Today was just…. Ugggghhhhhh….

If it wasn't for that asshole in the coffee shop this morning, completely throwing off her routine, she'd be okay with the fact that it was negative 4000 degrees below and she had to do the unspeakable. She'd have took in stride.

But no.

What's his face had to waltz in and set everything off kilter. Because after asshole-doesn't-pay-for-his-coffee guy totally derailed her morning freight train she'd missed her actual train. And then she was late for work, and other then the fact that she had a DBT she was running that morning that she was, in turn late for, things were going swimmingly.

Bold faced Lie.

The dog sniffed around the 80th light pole before deeming it as well unacceptable to lift its leg on and moved forward. Nesta nearly groaned in agony. It was freaking freezing… and she'd forgotten her gloves…. And…

The dog took off like a shot.

Nesta screamed in panic as he legs began windilling beneath her. She was just barely able to catch up to her tumbling body when the dog hit a person.

A very tall person.

"Ah there Rosey! How's my girl."

Oh no.

She knew that voice. The man, still ruffling up the dog's hyperactive mussel looked up at her with a happy grin, only to see exactly who was in front of him and see the smile melt into stunned silence.

Now that she could live with.

His eyes moved back to Rose before moving up the length of the leash to where Nesta was holding the thick leather. "Why do you have Feyre's dog?"

"Why do you know my sister's name?"

A spark seemed to light behind his eyes, and just like that his infuriating smile was back on that infuriating face. He straightened up, and Nesta hated that she had to crane her head back to continue looking him in the eye.

"So you're one of the infamous Archeron sisters. I should have known. And judging by that look on your face probably aren't Elain."

"And you are?" She said, taking one of her bare hands and stuffing it into her pocket. She watched as his gaze dropped to her hand holding the leash and puckered in distaste.

"A friend of your sister's."

A friend that Nesta didn't know about? Not that her and her sister were still connected at the hip, but Nesta was protective enough to know the people that her baby sister ran around with. Right now she was probably getting banged by her hot rich boyfriend thousands of miles away from New York, which brought to mind who exactly was this guy?

"Again. And you are?"

The man smiled, and despite the fact that she wanted to punch him square in the mouth, she had to admit, with that smile, and the longish hair, and the ridiculous height. He was almost, not entirely, not that awful to look at.

"Someone who'll try to get in front of you at the coffee shop from now on."

And with that he was off. Walking away again, whistling to himself of all things.

Nesta scoffed staring after him until she felt a light tug on the leash in her hand. She looked to Rose who seemed to find a good enough place to relieve herself. She gagged as she looked away.

Today could not possibly get any worse.


	5. Coffee Shop Series Part 3

We met at a coffee shop and then again when my sister's dog attacked because you somehow know my sister and why the hell are you here - Nessian AU PART 3

Nesta arrived at the restaurant 15 minutes early, the same time she always arrived to everything else. Except of course when someone makes her late, someone she absolutely hadn't been thinking of ways to murder over the last week since she'd met him. He'd been at the coffee shop every single day, and each day he'd found new ways to annoy the daylights out of her. The walking away thing the middle of a conversation was infuriating enough, but the ordering her exact drink down to the very detail then handing it to her with the "I'm-so-witty-and-charming-and-have-a-death-wish-please-Nesta-kill me" smirk on his face on his way worse. Note to self: Kill that bastard.

Not to mention that he somehow knew her sister, and her sister's dog. And he wouldn't mention a thing about how or why or anything and that just flabbergasted her more. The guy was going to be the reason she ended up in a mental hospital, swear to god.

With her sister's return and the express invitation to dinner that night that had began to put her back to rights. She felt calmer with her sister's feet planted firmly in the US and not overseas. And even though she had a presentation that she really needed to work on, Feyre's glowing face made it impossible to decline the invitation to dinner that night.

What it didn't explain was why when she walked into the extremely fancy restaurant The High Court (conveniently owned by Feyre's unicorn of a trillionaire) she came face to face with Tall, broad shouldered, incredibly exasperating, also looked entirely too good to be fair in a suit, coffee shop douche bag. "What are you doing here?" She spat.

Immediately his eyes dropped to the tips of her heel clad feet and made a slow perusal up. With every ounce of will power she stomped the blush that threatened to bloom on her cheekbones. Why on earth did she think that dressing up was a good idea? Because if she knew she'd be seeing him she definitely would have shown up to the five star restaurant in her pajamas. That was a lie. She'd probably still be wearing the black dress with the pencil skirt and high neck that made her look sophisticated and yet undeniably sexy. If the burning look in the not-so-stranger's eyes said anything as his gaze finally clashed with her own it was that he was thinking the same thing. "I'm supposed to be meeting up with your sister."

Fat chance in hell.

"So am I. I'm sorry who the hell are you?"

He did that smile, the lazy half smile she'd come accustomed to seeing every time she spoke to him. The one that told her he had all the time in the world, even if she didn't. "Someone who got here way too early."

It was a poignant dig, and she felt her spine straighten as the jibe struck. Her shoulders anchored and she lifted her chin. The guy was a first class ass, which she already knew. He could insult her all her wanted, what was really important was that he never did that to her sister. "I want to know exactly how you know my sister. You know she has a boyfriend right?"

"Yeah I caught that." He said, his words dripping in sarcasm.

She let the austere tone roll off her when she launched at him again. "Then you should know better than to poking around after her, she's taken. Leave her alone."

The man's eyes narrowed as he straightened to his full height. He took a step closer, as if he intended to intimidate her by his sheer size. Nesta wasn't going to let happen as long as she lived. She bracketed her hands on her hips, letting him come close to her, hostility vibrating off of him in nearly visible waves. "Listen here…" He started, and then immediately stopped as a shouted word echoed around the lobby of the restaurant.

"NESTA!" Came the giddy voice of her sister. She twisted, looking to find her beaming sister dragging a besotted looking Rhys behind her. The man thankfully took a step away, making room as Feyre moved forward and wrapped her sister in her arms.

Nesta felt a fissure of tension ease out of her as Feyre hugged her, and she managed to twist a small smile on her face when she pulled away to remark how good her sister looked.

"How's it going Cass?" Rhys said raising a hand towards the man and watching as the man took it, a brilliant smile on his face and pulled the man into a one armed hug.

Cass. The man seemed to have a name after all. And it was awful to boot. This day wasn't all terrible after all.

"Hey man welcome back. Have you seen Mor, and Azriel yet?"

"There not going to make it, some work disaster that probably isn't a disaster that Mor is overreacting too and Az is falling behind to both contain the damage and also placate her." Nesta had heard Feyre mention Mor and Azriel before, from what she could gather by the subtle jokes that Azriel seemed to have a thing for this Mor woman, and Mor, whether ignorant or just ignoring the fact was absolutely oblivious to the fact.

"Sounds like Az. And Amren?"

"No clue, she was head first in her research project the last time I talked to her, I didn't get any response about the dinner." Speaking of dinner.

"Cassian!" Feyre said warmly before moving away from her sister and wrapping the tall man that had been making he life a living hell in her arms.

Cassian smiled fondly before meeting Nesta's eyes. His face broke out in a wicked grin, and for the umpteenth time since she met that bastard she wanted to smack him across the face.

"Hey there Feyre. You look refreshed." Cassian said as he pulled away from the girl.

Feyre rolled her eyes before smacking him hard in the arm. Nesta's inwardly chuckled. It seemed even her sister thought he was ridiculous. "Hardly."

Nesta's eyes jumped between the four of them, and her mind quickly calculated what the evening's outcome would be. "So it's just us?"

Rhys and Feyre noded before they were interrupted by frazzled look hostess intent on seating them in the 'best seat in the house'. Nesta resisted the urge to snort as she attempted to tag along the end of the line towards the table. Cassian, however had other plans. He bobbed sideways, causing her to stop short. With an vexed eyeroll he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her forward.

Her body burned.

Heat rushed through her and as his hand left her back, the area, even covered with fabric tingled with residual warmth. She managed to recover herself enough before the finally got to the intimate round table right next to the front window and then was quickly derailed again as though he was completely ignoring her pulled out her chair, never once stopping his easy conversation with his friend.

"How was the island? Did you two do anything you can actually tell me about?"

The meaning was clear, and a slight flush stained her sister's cheeks. Nesta visibly winced.

That was not something she wanted to think about.

"Actually we had something we want to tell you. We hoped we'd be able to get everyone together, but I think I'm too excited to wait." Feyre said softly, exchanging a nauseating glance with Rhys.

"Wait for what?" Nesta said inquisitively, moving her silverware to the side so that she could unravel her napkin and place it across her lap.

"We're engaged." Feyre said happily, lifting her hand from her side and showing the massive rock currently weighing down her finger.

Nesta's mouth dropped in shock as she stared at the ring in horror. The words rushed out of her before she had a chance to try and pull them back.

"What?!" It was only then that she realized she wasn't the only one to speak them. Cassian sat next to her, his face morphed into the exact expression of horror that her's currently was.

"Are you insane?" She sputtered, looking between the two of them.

"You're engaged? Jesus Christ Rhys you've known her for three weeks!" Cassian added.

"I've known her for longer than three weeks Cassian." Rhys deadpanned, his face unamused as he reached forward for his napkin.

"Oh that's right," Cassian said, feigning remembrance as the pitch of his voice escalated. "When you first met her she was engaged to another man and you just pined after her all the while being mildly insulting and a complete ponce for a year and a half before she got the good sense to break up with the Tool box and finally gave you a chance. When was that THREE WEEKS AGO. " He took a deep breath before turning to Feyre. "Not that I don't love you Feyre but this is fast. This is really fast."

Nesta nodded so hard she probably tweaked a muscle in her neck. "Who gets engaged in less than a month? That's crazy! Like next level crazy."

Rhys let his eyes skate around to the other tables surrounding them, noticing that several other groups were starting to listen to their conversation. "I don't think this is the time or place to be making a scene. Why don't we just have some dinner and we'll discuss this later."

Oh were other's starting to notice. Nesta didn't give a fuck.

"Oh this is exactly the time and the place to cause a scene." She said scooting onto the edge of her chair. She didn't bother trying to lower her voice. "I don't care if we were In the front row on opening night of Mamma Mia and the music cut out to only this conversation. This is getting discussed right here, right now."

"Agreed." Cassian said from next to her, arms crossed authoritatively across his chest.

Nesta balked, shooting him a sharp stare. "Don't agree with me, I don't like you."

Rhys lifted a hand. "What are you him?"

Feyre followed up directly after. "Wait do you two know each other?"

"No." She said.

"Yes." He said in unison. She tried to burn holes in his skin with the force of her eyes and cursed that it didn't work. Feyre leaned forward, a interested smile on her face, her elbow coming onto the table surface and one of her fingers coming up to tap against her teeth. Nesta knew that look, and there was no way she was going to let her sister misdirect the matter at hand.

"Not even relevant to what the real issue is here. There is no way you two are getting married. You. Just. Started. Dating."

Rhys's face contorted, almost in a way that was half guilt, half desire not to have to say whatever he planned to say next. "Now probably wouldn't be a good time to tell you the wedding is three weeks from now is it?"

For the third time that night Cassian and Nesta spoke at the same time.

"WHAT?!"


End file.
